


First kid

by RedHoodedKid



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Right after birth, Some fatherly Sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks has just given birth. Eddie has some flashbacks from Aleks' pregnancy.<br/>(I suck at summaries, please just read this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I suck at titles.  
> Anyway, I wrote this late 2012. Since then,it's gotten a lot of views and favorites on my devianrtArt. I thought,hey might as well kick off my Ao3 works with something popluar of mine and in the fandom that saved my life.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, note I was 13 at the time of writing this and I couldn't write anything smutty.

Sly's POV

“Aleks...you can do it...” I say to Aleks as he slips into unconsciousness.  
“Mr.Cardona...the baby is here.” the doctor says.  
“Is it a boy or girl?” I ask, tearing up.   
“It's a girl” the doctor tells me.

I'm crying of happiness. I never thought this would happen. I love Aleks so much, and now I'm his child's father.

“Can I hold her, and is Aleks ok?” I ask.  
“Aleks is ok...and let's get her cleaned up” the doctor says.

-flashback-

Aleks and I were sitting on the couch when Aleks brought the topic up about babies. 

“Hey Eddie...what would you say if you found I somehow got pregnant?” Aleks asks me.  
“Um...odd question...but I would be happy if you were pregnant, but why do you ask?” I tell him.

“Well...remember when we had sex?” He asks me.  
“Which time? Hurhurhur.” I ask him in a joking matter.

I look at him...he means serious business.

“Eddie, we haven't sex in 3 weeks.” He tells me.

Then it dawns on me.

“Are you going to have a baby, our baby?” I ask him, excitedly.  
I see him blush.   
“Umm...yeah” He says.

I pulled him into a heated kiss.

“wow...Eddie...I thought you dump me when I told you.” He says.  
“Why would I dump you for that?I really fucking love you.” I tell him, then pull him into a passionate kiss. I lead him down the hall into our room.

(A/N: You guess what happened there.)

-flash forward back to present time-

Aleks woke up.

“Eddie, is the baby ok?” He asks me.  
“Yeah..she is perfect” I say, turning around to face Aleks.  
“She has your eyes...” Aleks says.  
“let's hope it's just the shape and color, not the vision.” I say.  
He laughs.  
“Yeah...let's hope not.” He agrees.  
“You want to hold her?” I ask Aleks.  
“Of course” He says.

I had our little baby girl to Aleks for the first time. I take out my camera, which I had brought, and take a picture of this beautiful moment. 

I see something I haven't seen from Aleks since that first day after he told me...a genuine smile. I smile at this too.

“What will we call her?” I ask Aleks.  
“What about Lillian?” He suggests.  
“I love that, what about Rebecca for the middle name?” I ask.  
“Yeah....Lillian Rebecca Cardona. I like it.” I say. 

Epilogue   
-10 years later-  
“Dad, how did I come to be? I've always been curious.” Lillian asks Aleks and I.  
“uh...give us a moment.” We both say.

We walk into the other room.

“Aleks, should we tell her?” I ask him.  
“We should...she deserves to know.” He points out.  
I sigh, and we walk into the room where Lillian is.

We explain to her what happened with her, and that she was miracle to live a year, yet alone 10, and still be going strong.


End file.
